As the Snow Falls
by Snow-Across-Time
Summary: Red spends time with his team while on Mt. Silver as the mountain is gently covered in yet another layer of snow.


**Hello! This is just something short I decided to put up based on what I think Red would do on the days he took off of training and/or standing outside in the freezing cold for hours on end. This is set in the Gameverse.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Pokemon.**

I gaze down at the rocks and trees below me on the mountainside as a snowstorm rages around me. I shiver slightly and pull my cap further down my head so the rim covers my face. To be honest, I'm not really sure what caused me to trek all the way up here in the first place.

The fame of defeating an entire criminal organization and being Champion was certainly part of it. The cameras and publicity weren't my cup of tea. And here was a place where no one could follow, a place to avoid the interviews and train on my own. Mt. Silver is the tallest place in both Kanto and Johto, and I doubt many people could make it all the way to the top. Like I have.

The storm dies down as I consider the cons to my decision, reducing itself to a light snowfall. I haven't seen my mother in nearly two years. I haven't seen Blue, the professor, or any of my neighbors either. I haven't even glimpsed another human since I left. My only company this whole time has been the Pokémon native to the mountain and my own Pokémon.

I smile faintly as my thoughts turn to them. Though I have been away for a long time, I've also come farther than I ever imagined, all because of the teamwork, friendship, and trust between me and my Pokémon.

A tug on my hat brings me back into focus, and I look at the creature perched on my shoulder. Pikachu lets out a small squeak and rubs his cheek against mine. My smile widens as I scratch behind his ears, earning a content sigh from my partner. He nuzzles me for a minute longer, then jumps from my shoulder and dashes to join the rest of my Pokémon in the snow outside the Mt. Silver cave.

I turn around to keep my gaze on Pikachu, who begins to jump around in the deep snow drifts, but my attention soon switches to Blastoise, who has started to roll a snowball along the ground. I catch on and join him in pushing. After a few minutes it's big enough to satisfy Blastoise, and he stops pushing the ball.

As I lean against the mountain to catch my breath, I see Pikachu and Espeon working together to roll their own snowball. When they finish, Snorlax lets them climb on his broad shoulders, and Espeon uses Psychic to lift the ball onto the slightly larger base that Blastoise and I had made.

Venusaur had been watching along with me, and at this point he chooses to join in the fun. He trudges over to the half-built snowman and helps Pikachu in rolling the head. When it's a good size, Venusaur wraps Pikachu in his vines and lifts him up so he can place the head on the body.

The head and body are all finished, but I know that snowmen usually aren't so basic. I take several berries from my bag and arrange them to form a face on the snowman's head. Most times they also have sticks for arms, but there's a very slim chance of finding any sticks this high up the mountain, so I decide it's finished and take a few steps back to let my team see.

Apparently it still needs a finishing touch, since Charizard hurtles down from the clouds and snatches my hat before I can protest. He soars over the snowman, dropping the hat on its head with expert accuracy. Then he comes to a rest on the ground with the rest of my partners gathered near the snowman to admire the results of our teamwork.

Pikachu scrambles up my back and resumes his place on my shoulder, but I grab him playfully and flip him forward so that he lands in my other arm, cradled near my chest. He squeaks in surprise and joyfully lets off a few sparks from his cheeks.

It's times like this I love the most, the moments when I can relax with my friends - family, really. We can mess with each other and play around, or we can just enjoy each other's company in comfortable silence. A mountain may not be an ideal place to live, but with my Pokémon here with me, everywhere is home.

**Thanks for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
